The invention relates to a method for operating a wind energy installation with a rotor and at least one rotor blade, which can be adjusted in terms of its angle of attack. The invention also relates to a wind energy installation with a rotor and at least one rotor blade, which can be adjusted in terms of its angle of attack, and an operating control device. Furthermore, the invention relates to the use of a method according to the invention in a wind energy installation according to the invention.
In addition to thermal and chemical methods, mechanical methods for de-icing the rotor blades of large wind energy installations can be used.